Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 117
"Noah's Final Threat, Part 1", known as "Inherited Deck - Yugi vs. Noa" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and seventeenth episode of the [[Yu-Gi-Oh! (anime)|''Yu-Gi-Oh!]] anime. It first aired in Japan on August 6, 2002 and in the United States on February 28, 2004. Summary * Yami Yugi and Noah continue from Noah's Duel with Kaiba. Kaiba's Graveyard and all the cards it contains are still considered to be part of the duel. * The players' Life Points are the same scores as when Seto activated "Last Turn," but his "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" was destroyed by Noah's "Shinato, King of a Higher Plane." Yami Yugi starts with 400 LP, Noah starts with 7400 LP. * At one point in the duel, "Shinato, King of a Higher Plane" separates from Noah when it leaves the field. * Joey and the others support Yugi and loudly affront Noah. Eventually, Noah becomes frustrated with the group's insults and turns one of them to stone at the end of each turn. Deck Masters * 'Yami Yugi: "Kaiser Sea Horse" * '''Noah Kaiba: "Shinato, King of a Higher Plane" Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Noah Kaiba - Part 1 Turn 19: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1500/1200) in Defense Position. Turn 20: Noah Noah draws, intending to get a monster, but he doesn't draw a monster. "Shinato, King of a Higher Plane" attacks and destroys "Gazelle". The first Deck Master ability of "Shinato" then activates, halving Yami Yugi's Life Points (Yugi 400 → 200). Since Yami Yugi's Life Points were reduced, the second Deck Master ability of "Shinato" activates, increasing Noah's Life Points by the amount Yami Yugi lost (Noah 7400 → 7600). Turn 21: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws a monster and subsequently sets it. Turn 22: Noah Noah draws "Yata-Garasu" and subsequently Normal Summons it (200/100) in Attack Position. "Shinato" attacks Yugi's set monster, "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" (1400/1200), but the latter isn't destroyed due to its own effect. Noah then activates "Spring of Rebirth". Now every time a monster returns to its owner's hand Noah will gain 500 Life Points. At the End Phase, "Yata-Garasu" returns to Noah's hand due to its own effect (Noah 7600 → 8100). Turn 23: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws a monster and subsequently sets it. Turn 24: Noah Noah draws "Asura Priest" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1700/1200) in Attack Position. "Asura" attacks and destroys "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" since Asura Priest has 1700 attack points, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian's effect is not activated. Due to the effect of "Asura", it can attack every monster on Yugi's side of the field once each. "Asura" attacks & destroys Yugi's set monster, "Cyber Jar". Since "Cyber Jar" was flipped, its Flip Effect activates, destroying all monsters on the field and forcing both players to draw five new cards and Special Summon any Level 4 or lower monsters that they drew. Yami Yugi reminds Noah that since "Shinato" has been moved to the field, he will lose when the effect of "Cyber Jar" destroys "Shinato". Noah then activates his Deck Master's third special ability, saving "Shinato, King of a Higher Plane" from destruction by returning it to Noah's side. However it cannot move back to the field for the remainder of the Duel. After "Asura" and "Cyber Jar" go to the Graveyard, Yugi and Noah draw five cards and Special Summon any Level 4 or below monsters they drew. Yugi draws "Sangan" (1000/600) and "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" (1500/1800) and subsequently Special Summons them both in Defense Position. Due to the effect of "Cyber Jar", the only monsters Noah has drawn are Spirit monsters, and since they cannot be Special Summoned, all the cards he drew are added to his hand. Turn 25: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. He then Tributes his two monsters in order to Tribute Summon "Dark Magician" (2500/2100) in Attack Position. Since "Sangan" was sent from the field to the Graveyard, its effect activates, allowing Yami Yugi to add "Big Shield Gardna" from his Deck to his hand. Yami Yugi's hand contains "Big Shield Gardna", "Dark Magic Ritual", "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior", and "Swords of Revealing Light". "Dark Magician" attacks directly (Noah 8100 → 5600). Turn 26: Noah Noah draws "Next World" and subsequently activates it to select Yugi's "Dark Magician" (Level 7) and Normal Summon one Spirit monster from his hand with the same Level as the selected monster without any Tributes. Noah Normal Summons Yamata Dragon" (2600/3100) in Attack Position without any Tributes. Noah's hand contains "Yata-Garasu", "Sebek's Blessing", "Otohime", "Great Long Nose", and "Pyro Clock of Destiny". "Yamata Dragon" attacks and destroys "Dark Magician" (Yugi 200 → 100; Noah 5600 → 5700). At the End Phase, "Yamata Dragon" returns to Noah's hand due to its own effect (Noah 5700 → 6200). Turn 27: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Kuriboh". He then activates "Swords of Revealing Light" to prevent Noah from attacking for three turns. Yami Yugi then Normal Summons "Kuriboh" (300/200) in Attack Position. "Kuriboh attacks directly (Noah 6200 → 5900). Turn 28: Noah Noah draws a monster and subsequently sets it. Turn 29: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Dark Magician Girl". He then Normal Summons "Big Shield Gardna" (100/2600) in Defense Position and switches "Kuriboh" to Defense Position. Turn 30: Noah Noah draws a monster and subsequently sets it. He then sets a card. Turn 31: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Nutrient Z". He then Sets a card. Turn 32: Noah At this point, Noah gets tired of Yugi's friends cheering him and turns Duke Devlin to stone to discourage them from cheering. Noah draws. He then activates his face-down "Pyro Clock of Destiny" to skip the turn count by one, thus destroying "Swords of Revealing Light" one turn sooner. "Swords of Revealing Light" is destroyed. Turn 33: Noah Noah then Flip Summons "Otohime" (0/100) to Attack Position. Since "Otohime" was flipped face-up, its effect activates, allowing Noah to switch "Kuriboh" to Attack Position. Noah then Tributes his two monsters in order to Tribute Summon "Yamata Dragon" (2600/3100) in Attack Position. "Yamata Dragon" then attacks "Kuriboh". Duel continues next episode. Differences in adaptations * The briefs of "Asura" are changed to boxer briefs in the dub. * A shot "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" being hit by the knives of "Asura" is cut from the dub. * The knife blade that is shown coming through the back of "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" is removed from the dub. When it shows the front view, the knife is obscured before "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" is destroyed. * When the second effect of "Cyber Jar" activates (Draw 5 cards and Special Summon any level 4 or below monster in face up Attack Position or face down Defense Position), in the Japanese version Noah says that Spirit monsters can not be Special Summoned, while in the dub he says that he has not drawn any monsters to Summon. * When "Kuriboh" attacks Noah directly, cut is a sequence of "Kuriboh" biting Noah's arm and then Noah flinging "Kuriboh" back to Yugi's side of the field. In the Japanese version, after the attack made by "Kuriboh", Noah asks 'Did anything touch me?' while in the dub he says 'He barely made a dent.' *The angel in the artwork of "Spring of Rebirth" was given clothing in the dub. * In the original, when Yata-Garasu was sent back to Noah's Hand, Yami understands that the card is part of a Series called Spirit monsters. In the dub, Yami Yugi accuses Noah of breaking the rules, thinking that returning a monster card back the owner's hand is illegal. In the dub, Noah explains Spirit monsters to Yugi. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes